icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2003-04 MJHL Season
This is the 2003-04 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty seventh season. =League Notes= *St. James Canadians granted a one year leave of absence. *'20 year old players' limited to nine per team per game. *Mike Ridley Trophy for Scoring Champion introduced. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Selkirk lost to Kindersley Klippers (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 see 2004 Anavet Cup =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2004 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Brodie Dupont took a perfect pass from Ian Lowe and roofed it over the shoulder of Justin Harris to lift Sher-Wood Division over Addison Division 2-1 in the MJHL Prospects Game held at Selkirk on Friday, January 30. see 2004 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Mark Wallmann scored a pair of goals, including the game winner with 2:49 remaining, to lead the Sher-Wood Division to a 6-4 triumph over the Addison Division in the MJHL All-Star game on Saturday night at Selkirk . see 2004 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Jordan Pietrus • Aaron Starr • Michael Young Winnipeg Saints • OCN Blizzard • OCN Blizzard Riley Weselowski • Dave Grimson Neepawa Natives • Swan Valley Stampeders Greg Goodwin Neepawa Natives Second All-Star Team Josh Froese • Matt Johnson • Cliff Ketchen Winkler Flyers • Selkirk Steelers • Portage Terriers Skyler Berman • Jared Lang Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Pierre-Olivier Girouard OCN Blizzard First Rookie All-Star Team Brodie Dupont • Mark Magnowski • Brock Trotter Swan Valley Stampeders • Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Chris Barth • Devrin Stonehouse Dauphin Kings • Neepawa Natives Stefan Drew Portage Terriers Second Rookie All-Star Team Kevin Clark • Ian Lowe • Chris Stelmack Winnipeg South Blues • Swan Valley Stampeders • Selkirk Steelers David Gordin • Beau Prokopetz Neepawa Natives • Winnipeg South Blues Jonathan Trout Wayway Wolverines Alumni News see 2003-04 MJHL Alumni News in the News NHL Entry Draft *Rick Kozak selected by Philadelphia, Dirk Southern by Anaheim, and Mark Olafson by Washington. June *Travis Zajac selected by the New Jersey Devils in the first round of the NHL Entry Draft. July *Darcy Hordichuk signed a one year contract with the Florida Panthers. October *Jordin Tootoo made the Nashville Predators opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 9. *Jordin Tootoo scored his first NHL goal against the Atlanta Thrashers on October 23. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. January *Colton Orr made his NHL debut on January 8 with the Boston Bruins. *Jared Walker played in CHL Top Prospects Game. March *Shane Hnidy traded to the Nashville Predators by the Ottawa Senators. *Steve Mullin and the Maine Black Bears won the Hockey East Championship. April *Garnet Exelby was the inaugural recipient of the Dan Snyder Memorial Award. National Hockey League *Mel Angelstad *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Brad Chartrand *Garnet Exelby *Owen Fussey *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike Keane *Kirby Law *Mike LeClerc *Chris Levesque *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *J.P. Vigier *Duvie Westcott Professional *Dallas Anderson *Keith Cassidy *Paul Dyck *Steve MacIntyre *Scott McCallum *Cody McLeod *Jason Smith *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix Major Junior Players *Corey Courchene *Triston Grant *Mike Hellyer *Kyle Howarth *Travis Mealy *Myles Rumsey *Rob Smith *Krister Toews *Jared Walker University & College Players *Myles Fee *Dustin Hughes *Sonny Mignacca *Steve Mullin *Andrew Murray Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons